All In The Words of a Song
by sarasama13
Summary: Reminiscing the past really got Galaxia and Seiya thinking and dreaming. Will they remember each other as lovers from the past? Please R&R!


I don't own Sailor Moon! Haha!

And I don't own the song "Hello, Young Lovers."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the woman with the flowing hair saw the Prince and Princess spend the night before the seige, she hid herself among the pillars. She constantly looked back at them, the prince of Earth warning the princess of the Moon of the Earth's attacks. For a few days the woman was staying in the palace with Queen Serenity's permission, in fact she was invited there. But as the danger approached, she didn't want their love to be separated. She knew love was the most important thing in the universe.

_Hello young lovers, whoever you are,  
I hope your troubles are few.  
All my good wishes go with you tonight,  
I've been in love like you. _

That was solely true, for she had a lover, a very difficult lover in a faraway planet. Far from the solar system. The blonde reddish haired woman hummed her usual song as she knew this song would bless and keep the love to whoever she wishes it to. She knew it'd be the end for this kingdom, and she even told the Queen. But there was nothing to be done. This whole place is going to be in ruins in a matter of minutes.

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,  
Be brave and faithful and true,  
Cling very close to each other tonight.  
I've been in love like you. _

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,  
And to fly down the street in a trance.  
You fly down a street on the chance that you meet,  
And you meet -- not really by chance. _

As the third line was sung, they hugged each other in the night. She also remembered the last time she fell in love, and it actually WASN'T like the one in the song. But she'd like to believe it. Suddenly, she could hear the Earth people screaming for dominance, their minds clouded by the false belief that the Moon made them witless, made them controlled. The woman transformed in a fuku that was entirely of gold and took out her sword. But as she came from her hiding place, she saw the prince of Earth carried away by the entity known as Metallia. The princess gasped and cried for her lover.

_Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do,  
Don't cry because I'm alone;  
All of my memories are happy tonight,  
I've had a love of my own.  
I've had a love of my own, like yours-  
I've had a love of my own. _

But it was all too late for the Queen to catch her daughter. The woman known as Galaxia rushed out to calm the Queen, but it was of no use. The princess flew up to the sky, and was killed along with her lover. Then....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Galaxia-sama!" a voice came from her Sailor Animamate, Sailor Iron Mouse, or Chuuko Nezu. Galaxia slept on her desk in her office in Ginga TV, fully clothed in T.A. Girls' School uniform. She woke up slowly, gracefully, and suddenly had an irritated expression in her face. It totally changed the mood.

"What is it?" she said in her alert voice. Nezu trembled and handed her a fax. "Y...your scholarship application has been...accepted for Harvard University...."

A satisfied smile came on her face. "Very good. Thank you, Nezu."

"Haha, no problem, chuu!" as she left the office. Galaxia, or Kouhi Seiun packed her bag early in the afternoon and went downstairs. She had a very blank expression, and it was quite hard to notice that she was very happy that her application was accepted. Out in front, Hino Rei was waiting for her.

"Ga...I mean...Seiun-chan!!! Hurry up! Did you nap on your desk or something??"

"Something like that, Hino-san."

"Oh, please call me Rei-chan, since Usagi-chan accepted you, we all do! Except for Haruka-san..." Rei giggled. Galaxia giggled too, but she didn't actually know what she was talking about. She was only thinking of the dream that she had and the song she sang long ago.

_Bah. That song will only bring love to those who I sing it to, it won't bounce back to me, _she thought sulkily. But as she thought, she didn't realize she was dragged by Rei to the Three Lights concert. They had VIP seats, seeing that they are so loaded with money. It was just the two of them, since they got so acquainted with each other.

"This song is especially for all our fans!" the leader, Seiya shouted. All the girls shouted and cheered back. Galaxia silently thanked herself for bringing earplugs to the concert. As soon as they finished cheering, she took them off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I hate to lie, but, this song is for one person....I just can't remember who. It's definitely not for our princess_, _but I think it's for someone in here...someone close..._

Seiya's thoughts clouded in his mind as he sang. The song was more passionate, more intense as he thought about it. Galaxia, being a gifted singer herself noticed that there was something about the song, something about him...

"There's something about this song, Rei-chan." she turned to the senshi of Mars, who didn't pay attention at all. "GO YATEN! TAIKI! SEIYA!" she cheered with the other girls. Galaxia gave up asking, she knew it wasn't getting her anywhere. But she will find a reason why the song didn't sound like that, didn't have that feeling just like the radio did.

Something's up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This time I'll definitely put all my effort in this story! I'll definitely complete it! Please review and I'll try to improvise!


End file.
